rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcadia
Commander Arcadia is an icyenic commander, role-played by Kalitu III. She is a sandbox character for the Elysium role-play. Currently, Arcadia is overseeing Operation Zenith as it's leader with the rest of her squad. Appearance Facial Coming Soon. Physical Coming Soon. Personality Arcadia is completely and utterly devoted to Saradomin and his goals. She sees herself as a faithful servant and aspires to one day become as great as the fabled Zilyana. As such, Arcadia is an austere leader - very much the no-nonsense type. She can appear very cold and rigid, because she largely focus' only on the current task at hand. However, this is only because she hopes this mission will prove her worth to Saradomin. At heart Arcadia is a good leader who cares about her soldiers but she's more or less married to her work. History Childhood Arcadia was born on New Domina around a thousand years before the Sixth Age. From an early age, she seemed destined for the fighting life. Arcadia was a tom-boy since she could walk, often exploring the islands which the family migrated to. She had particular fun with the Skypouncer kittens and unicorn foals found on the islands. As soon as she was big enough, Arcadia took great delight in riding the unicorns. When she was even bigger, Arcadia was able to tussle against her elder brothers and win. When Arcadia was old enough, she was taught healing magic by her mother, who was an old army nurse. Arcadia found that healing came easy to her and her mother was proud to have another healer on the way in the family. Adolescence In her years maturing, Arcadia found her fascination in combat becoming more definate. The way she swung the pitch-fork with such precison - it seemed as if a blade was made to fit in her grasp. Her father, a retired soldier, encouraged Arcadia to become a soldier - to follow his steps. He sent her off to the capital, where she received combat training. She learned quite a lot here, proving to excel above and beyond with her tasks. When she matured into adulthood, Arcadia was annointed as a holy paladin of Saradomin. Life as a Paladin Living as a holy warrior of Saradomin was something Arcadia loved. She would be able to personally crush the enemies of her god and serve him more usefully than she ever could have toiling on a farm. Arcadia rose up the ranks quickly to the delight of her parents who encouraged the young woman to achieve as much as she could. She heard more and more about the fabled Saint Zilyana, Commander of Saradomin's forces on Gielinor during the Wars. Zilyana become a role-model - something Arcadia saw she could potentially come. News came from Saradomin, who told loyal icyene followers, that Seven Priestly Warriors had erected a barrier on a river known as the River Salve. This was especially important because the warriors were able to effectively seal off Morytania, once known as Hallowvale and once their stronghold. It restored hope to some icyene that the land could be re-inhabited soon. Now that it had been boxed in, it only needed to be purged of the vampyre threats. Years later, the number seven would be especially important to Arcadia, as it becomes total amount of members in her squadron (including her). More coming soon. Operation: Zenith The chance to show her true worth came when the Edicts of Guthix went down. Saradomin called in his most elite of soldiers, allowing them to scry the event with him as they watched Zilyana and an adventurer navigate the complex system of caverns. He would need them very soon when he returned and planned to get them into Gielinor as soon as the Edicts fell. The icyene soldiers watched with anxious anticipation - the biggest event since the end of the Wars was taking place before their eyes. Not only that, but the fabled Zilyana was alive' '''and they were watching the legend herself in action. It felt particularly special for Arcadia, as Zilyana was her hero. They gazed with sadness as the adventurer sided with Guthix, but observed with delight as Guthix died - to the dismay of Saradomin. When the Edicts fell, Saradomin delayed his entrance just enough to teleport in Commander Arcadia and her six loyal troops, along with a few other small teams. They would be placed around Gielinor, onto the abandoned citadels of Armadyl which were to be reclaimed in Saradomin's holy name. These were advanced scout troops, sent to spy on the world and watch the land, preparing for when Saradomin called them to attack. The first task was to secure the citadel, which was able to be done without trouble. The skeletons of dead Aviansie were vaporized in scourges of magic, as well as the rest of the debris. The citadel had been untouched since the God Wars and above the clouds, the buildings had remained in good structure. Contact was quickly re-made with the other teams, who had each named their new bases. Arcadia's citadel, she decided, was to be called Elysium. The Battle of Lumbridge When Zamorak emerged from a portal and began zapping villagers, Saradomin quickly teleported in to stop him. But before doing so, he sent out a quick alert to the icyenic detachments, informing them of the return of Zamorak. While the Gods' duel raged on, the icyenic units made preparations for the return of other gods. Now that another icyene had entered the world and was in plain sight of humans, the squadrons had to be more careful. If word spread about the sightings of an icyene not only would their element of surprise be destroyed, but the enemies of Saradomin would race to slay them. Armadylean Ambush! Commander Arcadia and her troops continued training and watching. She had no reason to believe that Armadyl had also returned and did not prepare for this. Arcadia and her troops sat in the meeting chamber, communicating to the magical orbs which displayed the other teams. They were discussing how to handle the situation in Lumbridge and the commanders were splintered in their opinions. Commander Astrides, Lieutenant Tyrion, and Commander Nikomedes wanted to fly down to the surface and help Saradomin. ''"Our lord needs us now more than ever. None of us could have anticipated this duel so early on. But now that it is here, we must ready ourselves for combat. We must help. It is our sacred duty." ''Commander Astrides said to the other icyene. Her mind was firmly made up. Lieutenant Tyrion and Commander Nikomedes agreed with her, pushing for the others to give in. ''"Saradomin sent us here to aid him. The time for that has come." Nikomedes quickly chimed in.'' "We cannot wait any longer. The forces of Zamorak toil tirelessly down there. They are spreading evil and corruption and tainting His holy land. I cannot stand for such malevolence. This is an act of savagery."'' Arcadia was adamantly against any straying from their plan. "We are His chief agents. He gave us very precise instructions and I will not let the fears of others be the downfall of this operation. I have faith in Saradomin that he will defeat Zamorak. Our lord is strong enough to fight such a god - it would take much more than Zamorak to take him down. We cannot allow Zamorak's chaos to reach us in our mighty strongholds and split us up. This would disrupt the order of our weighty work and I will die before I let that happen. What say you now, Astrides?" Before Astrides could reply, the channel transmission was interrupted. Her words game out, garbled and indecipherable but there was an unmistakable fear in her voice. Nikomedes sounded similar and looked about him, reaching for his sword when a black silhouette pounced. They struggled for a few seconds before the transmission ended. One by one, the communication channels of the squads were cut. Arcadia looked up half-confused and half-worried. "We are being ambushed! Get to your stations, get to your stations! Safety defences 57G!" A sound louder than thunder shook the citadel. Arcadia ran to the window in time to see one one of the large floating defending stations around the citadel topple over and fall to the world. A black cloud descended upon the citadel. Dareios, one of Arcadia's men, blasted at the cloud with blue surges of magic. The cloud broke apart, splitting into two. Some of the beasts, killed by the blast, fell from the sky. Squad Members *Arcadia *Carida Janis (the only human member of the squad) *Zosimus *Zenaida *Theron *Pericles *Astrides Deceased *Dareios *Hypatia Trivia *Her favorite number is seven. *More coming soon. Category:Female Category:Icyene Category:Characters Category:Lawful Category:Commander Category:Military Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Saradominist Category:Paladin Category:Healer Category:Good